


A Small Rescue

by fanfic_nonnie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, bee sting, childhood crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_nonnie/pseuds/fanfic_nonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turns out, Kuvira is allergic to hummingbee stings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Rescue

"Yes, you were very brave, Junior," Suyin reassured her oldest son one more time as he beamed and she applied generous amounts of salve to Kuvira's leg.

Kuvira, it appeared, from the size of the swollen welt on her skin, was allergic to hummingbee stings, and she hissed in pain as Suyin worked.

Baatar Jr. sat down next to Kuvira and Suyin, breath finally caught after running to the rescue and dragging Kuvira inside the house before explaining everything more times than Suyin actually needed. "Are you feeling better?" he asked anxiously.

Kuvira smiled at him shyly. "Yes. Thank you."


End file.
